Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 1
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Chapitre 1 : Taliah se réveille en présence de Brigitte, son infirmière. Elle va devoir s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie à l'hôpital. Will delete for the Sunday 2 of November.


Chapitre 1 : Après deux ans

« Sans attente, la vie ne nous surprendrait plus. »

Une voix lointaine résonna dans le silence. Il y avait quelqu'un mais elle ne voyait rien. La lumière s'alluma, brûlante et oppressante. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, découvrant la présence d'une femme dans la pièce. Elle était en train d'arroser les fleurs déposées sur la table. Elle se retourna pour sortir et poussa un cri de surprise en la voyant réveillée.

-Oh mon dieu...s'écria-t-elle. Après tant de temps, quel soulagement.

La jeune fille regarda par la fenê ciel était gris et les arbres arboraient une magnifique gamme de couleurs allants du jaune au rouge. Les fleurs, les oiseaux, le calme...tout semblait propice à une paix intérieure. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

-Qui êtes vous ?demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Je suis Brigitte, ton infirmière assignée durant les deux dernière années.

-J'ai dormis deux ans ?

-Oui, tu était dans le coma... j'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne...

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait pas. Une voix raisonnait dans sa tête, lui disant qu'à cet instant elle devrait être ailleurs.

-Je dois partir, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids.

-Pas si vite ! Où conte-tu aller comme ça ? demanda l'infirmière en la rasseyant sur le lit.

La jeune fille interrogea la voix, mais elle se taisait.

-Je ne sais pas... je ne devrais pas être ici...

-Tu n'ira pas bien loin comme ça, prend le temps de te souvenir, lui conseilla-t-elle. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Mon nom ?_

Elle se concentra mais rien ne vint. Pas l'ombre d'un souvenir.

-Je...je ne sais pas non plus.

-Alors on a du pain sur la planche ! D'abord tu va devoir réapprendre à marcher et ensuite à vivre !

La jeune amnésique ne compris pas pourquoi l'infirmière arborait un ton aussi joyeux alors qu'un vrai chaos régnait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait rien. Elle avait juste...peur.

-Enfin tout cela dépend de vous. Si vous ne voulez pas de notre aide, personne ne vous forcera, ajouta-t-elle d'un aire sombre.

-Non je veux !

-Bien sûr ! Je plaisantait. Mais avant toute chose il faut que je prévienne l'intendance de votre réveil et que je procède à plusieurs procédure administratives. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non , faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ajouta l'infirmière avant de sortir.

La jeune fille se retrouva seule assise sur le bord de son lit, les mains sur les cuisses. Elle était habillée avec une des robes de malades de l'hôpital. Elle se demanda où était les vêtements qu'elle portait avant d'arriver. Peut être qu'en les voyant elle se souviendrait de quelque chose. Elle remarqua la présence d'une armoire encastrée dans le mur. Avec sa porte de la même couleur que les murs elle était presque invisible. Elle devait l'ouvrir et regarder à l'intérieur. Elle avisa le sol avec méfiance avant de se décider à poser un pied par terre. Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses sensations corporelles. Et c'est avec force que ce premier pas la ramena à la dure réalité. La jeune fille avait mal partout. Après deux ans sans bouger un orteil ça lui paraissait normal. Elle posa son second pied tout en se retenant fortement au bord du lit et fit de petits pas hésitants jusqu'à son bout. Maintenant elle était obligée de lâcher et c'est avec crainte qu'elle le fit. Elle essaya de se stabiliser, puis avança en tanguant dangereusement avant de se jeter férocement sur le mur opposé. _Ouf._ L'armoire était à portée de main. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée et tira de toutes ses forces. La porte coulissa dévoilant le seul bien matériel qu'il restait à la jeune fille. Il s'agissait d'une robe totalement blanche avec des lassés et le dos nue. Elle était tellement belle. Elle voulut l'essayer. Après avoir pris un peu d'assurance sur ses deux pieds elle échangea sa tunique d'hôpital contre la magnifique robe. Elle lui allait comme un gant : c'était certainement du sur-mesure. Malheureusement aucun souvenir ne lui revint. Elle se concentra quelques instants, mais en vain. Elle regarda de nouveau dans l'armoire, il y avait aussi une paire de ballerines à talonnettes blanches – elles aussi – : cette couleur n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Sa tenue une fois complète, elle s'avança pour admirer le paysage. Le jardin de l'hôpital s'étendait sous sa fenêtre avec en son centre une fontaine ornée d'une statue de bronze. Il n'y avait personne, hormis... cet homme au milieu de l'allée qui la fixait depuis quelques minutes. La jeune fille soutint son regard, il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui la fit frissonner. On toqua à la porte.

-Oh, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps...dit Brigitte en entrant.

Taliah se retourna brièvement pour la regarder. Et quand elle porta de nouveau son attention sur le jardin...l'homme avait disparu !

-Un problème ? demanda l'infirmière en remarquant son trouble.

Elle hésita un instant avant de lâcher :

-Non, rien.

-Si y'a rien ça va ! S'exclama Brigitte. Bon maintenant viens, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Elle l'entraîna vers la porte tout en la soutenant et lui indiqua le fauteuil roulant qu'elle lui avait préparé.

-Pour l'instant tu ne dois pas marcher, indiqua-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne protesta pas et s'assit dedans.

-Normalement les patients doivent rester en tenue, continua l'infirmière en poussant le fauteuil dans le couloir, mais j'imagine que cette robe t'aidera à te souvenir. Par contre tu va devoir garder le bracelet médical.

-D'accord... répondit la jeune fille qui n'avait même pas remarqué le petit bout de plastique bleu autour de son poignet.

Elle traversèrent un long couloir. Certaines chambres était ouverte et la jeune fille aperçut des patients plus mal-en-point les uns que les autres. Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance finalement...

-Tu n'as rien à me demander ? Dit soudain l'infirmière.

-... Comment je suis arrivée là ? Je veux dire... je n'ai pas l'impression d'être blessée.

-Tu es tombée dans le lac du parc St-Patrick et tu avais un traumatisme crânien. Au début tu enchaînais crise cardiaque sur crise cardiaque ! Pourtant tu n'avais pas de problème de cœur. Ensuite on a dut te laisser branchée au respirateur pendant deux mois et après...

-Je suis tombée dans un lac ?

-Tu aime me couper la parole... râla l'infirmière. Oui, tu es tombée dedans, mais on ne sais pas de où.

-De très haut certainement...

-En effet.

-Je n'avait que cette robe sur moi ?

-Oui, aucuns papiers d'identité ni rien qui nous aurait permis de connaître ton nom.

Pendant ces deux dernière années, nous avons lancés des appelles pour que ta famille se manifeste. Personne ne s'est présenté. Et puis on t'a cherchée dans les fichiers de la police et dans ceux de la mairie. Mais tu ne figure nul part. Visiblement tu n'es pas d'ici.

-Peut être bien...

Au bout du couloir elles tournèrent à gauche puis à droite et débouchèrent devant une grande salle meublée uniquement de tables et de chaises.

-Ici c'est la cantine. Petit déjeuné à 8h00, déjeuné à 12h30 et dîné à 19h00. Au menu de ce soir nous avons en entrée des carottes rappées, en plat des nouilles à la bolognaise, du fromage et en desserts une mousse au chocolat.

Elle sortie et l'entraîna dans un nouveau couloir débouchant sur différentes salles.

-Ici nous avons une bibliothèque, une salle informatique, une salle avec des jouets pour les enfants et une salle d'activités.

Elle prirent l'ascenseur situés juste à côté de ces différentes pièces.

_Ça facilite l'accès pour les fauteuils roulant._

Elles étaient au 2ème étage et elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

-Quand tu pourra marcher tu aura accès au jardin par un escalier au bout de l'allée. Il y en a un à chaque étage, c'est une issue de secours, précisa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

-Clélia tu nous prête deux blousons, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, répondit sa collègue en lui sortant deux doudounes du placard derrière elle.

Brigitte aida la jeune fille à enfiler le sien. Elle ouvrit la double porte et poussa le fauteuil dehors. La jeune fille sentit le vent frais sur son visage et grelotta.

-Il fais froid n'est-ce pas ? On sent que l'hiver approche.

-Oui...

-Là y'a une fontaine, des bancs et même un mini-golf. On as aussi une bulle avec des baby-foot , des billards et des arcades. Y'a aussi une salle de spa et un jacuzzi. Ce qui est bien c'est que tout ça est gratuit pour les internes et leurs proches.

-Cool, répondit la jeune fille, sans grande conviction.

Un court silence s'installa entre elles tandis qu'elle observaient ce qu'il restait des fleurs entre les allées.

-Bon si on allait voir la salle de rééducation en attendant le dîné ?

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille. J'ai hâte de sortir de ce truc.

Brigitte laissa fuser un petit rire.

-Alors allons-y.


End file.
